Her Wish Upon the Stars
by Irukas Girl
Summary: *Chapter 2*Life was always hard for her, will a single wish come true for her? My first fic please R
1. The wish

****

Her Wish Upon The Stars

By Aishteru Duo

Authors note: __Konnichiwa Minna San. I'm new to this so don't blame me if this story is really bad.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing If I did Duo would really be mine. It belongs to Sunrise, Sotsu agency, Bandai and the person who came up with Gundam. Anyway it started in the 70's I wasn't even born then so that really proves it. I wrote this for fan enjoyment only so don't sue me, all I have on me are math worksheets, stubby pencils with no erasers and a run over quarter that doesn't look like a quarter anymore. So you wouldn't really get anything off of me.

Now on with the story...............................

Prologue

Her life in anyone else's eyes would be called a living nightmare, but in her opinion the saying "hard work leads to something good" was her personal motto. She gave a tired sigh as she sat down 'it's so beautiful tonight' she thought as she stared off into the beautiful diamond studded sky. 

Looking up at the sky gave her memories of when she used to sit outside with her parents 

~Flashback~

"Always remember that's where dreams always start from, also the colonies where your family besides us are, never forget," her father always told her. Then one day the sky was dark and smoke filled. Explosions, Running people and screams were heard everywhere. Looking out the window she said "What's happening," she asked her parents. Her father then picked her up and ran as the window exploded and the room caved in, then the world turned dark. When she woke up she was still in her fathers arms. She quickly scrambled out, shocked that her mother and father were covered with blood and debris, both of them had their eyes closed. "Mummy, Papa wake up please," she sobbed as she shook both of them. Her father and mother slowly stirred and opened their eyes. Her mother coughed then in scratchy voice said, "Are you alright honey?" "Yeah Mummy I'm alright," she replied. Her mother smiled as she slowly closed her eyes, "I'll always love you and do your best to find him" then she went limp. She gave another shuddery sob, then her father turned to her his eyes held a look of great pain. He talked to her in a barely audible whisper, "Remember what I told you yesterday about your family and dreams in space honey?" She nodded "well you have a brother, he's your twin we couldn't take care of both of you so your Grandparents are in space caring for him. Never forget what I have told you, now go I don't have much lime left on Earth you'll always be in our hearts we lo....................." then he too fell limp. She stood up and brushed away her tears. "Mummy, Daddy I'll never forget I promise" Giving one last look to her now departed parents she left. 

~end flashback~

It's been twelve years since that had happened and she was now fifteen years old. Living at the orphanage she found odd jobs once in a while and saving it for the ticket to find her family. Now she still worked and she had enough money for the shuttle ticket. She kept looking for a while more, this would be the last time she would see the stars from Earth and start a new life. Then a shooting star shot past causing the sky to even look more beautiful than before. She smiled and made a silent wish to see for herself what it was like to be among the stars, and if they really represented dreams come true. She then got up and walked to an old dingy building before closing the door she said, "Wait for me." With that she closed the door, with the thoughts of her future on her mind. 

A.N. Kind of short ne? well give me some R&R The next chapter comes up as soon as I can. 

Preview: She decides to go to space as her parents told her to find her brother, and she meets trouble along the way.


	2. House cleaning and Job hunting

Authors note: Hey everyone. sorry I haven't been posting chapters for this, I was hoping for some time to do this, but evil high school is taking up a lot of my time. I got a email that someone thought the girl was Relena, sorry she isn't. Well any comments, flames, or ideas to improve my fic are greatly welcomed. I also need a beta reader if anyone is willing to help me

Her wish upon the stars: Chapter 2

by Aishiteru Duo

Email: Trinhgirls@aol.com

"_Anyone boarding shuttle 64L to the L2 colonies are to come to platform 3. I repeat, anyone boarding shuttle 64L please come to platform 3 _" blared from the speakers. 'Well, I guess it's time to leave' she thought picking up her duffle bag. Walking quickly down the terminal she found platform three. Handing the shuttle port personnel her ticket she walked inside the shuttle. It looked roomy, and there seemed to be plenty of leg room. Putting her things in the shelf above her seat she settled down in her seat. _"Hello this your captain speaking, we will soon be departing for the L2 colony cluster, so please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the flight. _'boy am I tired' was all she could think of. As they got out of earth's orbit she saw the stars and the chilling. yet incredibly calming darkness of space, 'so is what being among the stars are like?' she thought as she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the things to come. 

_"Welcome to L2 we hope you will enjoy your stay here." _Walking through one of the streets of the many colonies of L2 she ended up at a newsstand to buy a paper. "GUNDAM PILOTS ONCE AGAIN INTERFERE WITH OZ" was the headline in bold. '_Those men are so brave, so few in numbers, but strong enough to know they are the only hope for peace in this small universe.' _She thought, quickly scanning through the residential section of the newspaper she found an ad for a two room flat at a reasonable price. When she talked to the land lord about it he said that the room was formerly rented by an elderly woman who later left to go live with her son, he also said the flat needed a few repairs and cleaning that he would be more than happy to assist by paying for the costs of repair. After paying for the months rent he handed her the keys smiling saying "Thank you miss, hope you like it here." she just simply nodded and with catlike grace walked into her new home. 

'_An old lady lived here my ass,' _she thought scrubbing away at the floor. "The apartment is a bit unkempt, I'll be more than happy to pay for the repairs" she mumbled repeating the land lords words with venom. . It turned out that he wouldn't pay for repairs some how he 'forgot' "Hrmph, the first thing I got to do is to find myself a job." Laying down her scrubbing brush she pushed stray strands of her long hair behind her ear tying the rest back at about the small of her back. She plopped down in a wooden chair in the kitchen and reached for the day old newspaper to look for jobs. "house keeping...had enough of that today..secretary...can't stand being in stuffy places...catering...can hardly survive on my own food...mechanic-." She stopped abruptly reading the ad

****

Needed

A mechanic, capable of repairing 

transportation vehicles: used for land, 

air, water, and space. Computer skills, and flexibilty 

to odd hours would be prefered.

For additional information:

Contact Nicole @ OZ army base.

L2 location

"Why of all the job catagories and locations it had to be OZ? oh well I need the job and they probably wont like a female mechanic much." Rumminging through her closet she found some clean jeans, a dress shirt, a tie and some glasses. Picking up the clothes she quickly put them on. She looked like a scrawny boy with some geeky glasses . "now about the hair...." she put three small braids on each side then tied them back. (A.N. kinda like Relena's hair). Grabbing her leather jacket she walked out of the door to the army base.

(army base)

"Nicole what is the background of this person you are interviewing today?" A stern voice commandingly asked her subordinate. "Name: not specified, Age: approxamateley 15-16 years, Vital statistics: height: 156cm weight:41kg eyes: cobalt blue, hair: medium brown history: family deceased, killed in a army raid in eastern North America, raised in an orphanage till 15 years old, recently moved to L2." "Hm..not much is known her is there." she pushed her glasses up then smirked "she may be a valuable asset to OZ with the proper training and has the nerve." "Colonel Une may I ask what do you plan to do with the girl?" she smiled once again sending a cold shiver down the mans spine not saying a word. _'Oh little girl you'll be surprised for what is in store for you one we meet.' _She thought as she got up and went to her quarters in preparation for her arrival.

Authors note: So what do you think? Do you like it? Can't stand all of the grammatical errors? Or does this fic totally suck? *points to review button* It only takes a few seconds so onegai minna-san? (please everyone?) I'll try to get the next chaper up as soon as I can. Ja ne! 

Aishiteru 


End file.
